Queen X Victini
Qveen x Victini Qveen stood at the Pokémon center with her hands clasped in a prayer. ' '''On the screen of her PC, she was offering for an angel Victini. ' '''“Please, please..” Qveen squinted. She opened her eyes as a bell chimed. “Your trade is completed!” The PC’s voice announced. ' '''She jumped up and down with excitement, with tears at the brim of her eyes. The pokeball appeared through a tube, and it fell into her hand. Qveen smiled at the poke ball, and walked outside. Crowds of people surrounded her. ' 'With a toss, the confused pokemon looked around. It’s adorable eyes spotted Qveen- its new owner. Victini clinged to her leg, snuggling her with affection. ' '“Aww.~ You're so cute.” She picked up the fragile creature and played with it’s cheeks. Cradling it in her arms, she walked through the bustling streets of Saffron to her apartment. ' 'The door flung open as Qveen stepped into her apartment. ' 'The door closed behind her, and she set her purse and poke balls down in her bedroom. She whipped out her phone and turned on the Pokepageant video, streaming live, then plopped down on the couch in the living room. ' 'Victini curiously peered over Qveen’s shoulder after climbing onto the couch. ' '''“My dream is to win the beauty pageant for Pokémon. Nobody else in Saffron has a Victini, let alone one as majestic as you, so I traded a lot for you, and we’ll be famous together!” She beamed in happiness at the thought. She went on her Photos app and showed Victini a picture of her in a dress. “You're gonna have a matching outfit with me!” She poked it’s cheek gently. Victini was like-''' 'http://orig12.deviantart.net/0ae7/f/2011/315/0/4/angry_victini_by_keijimatsu-d4fvobh.png ' 'No. I’m not having this happen. ' 'He was about to turn into the dangerous ' 'http://www.mypokecard.com/my/galery/a1J6aBd5UAiI.jpg ' 'But that anger soon turned into fear. Because once Qveen opened the box and showed the outfit to Victini, he knew he was gonna turn out like this. ' 'http://orig10.deviantart.net/ec3b/f/2011/127/3/b/male_victini_mad_by_jaketheeevee-d3ftges.png ' 'He wasn't gonna let that happen. He couldn’t turn into another gay furry (like Yuno.) ' '''https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/301107666569265163/349410931736051712/IMG_3371.PNG (ADMIT IT YUNO) (yea you fucking cunt) -gala **We have ENOUGH of those.** Victini thought to himself, grinding his teeth. “Oops.” Qveen spotted the scarf lying on the floor. I’ll pick that up. ' '''She bent down, and her pants sagged down significantly. ' 'Short jeans show a lot. The growing boner agreed with that statement. ' 'Victini’s eyes gleamed with perversion- like every other little boy, girl or one legged tricycle getting Redonu signed fanfics for their birthday or for Christmas. ' '''His dick became as firm as steel. “Woah, why is it so hot in here all of a sudden?” Qveen turned around to pull up her pants and check on Victini. But his hands firmly grasped her waist. Qveen tried to grasp his hands and take them off her pants, but Victini’s hands firmly stayed there. She gritted her teeth. “W-what are you doing?” Qveen gasped in fear. ' '''With a tug, her shorts and panties fell down. His bulging cock peered out from the fur. ' '''“I-I thought you didn't have a gender..!” Qveen exclaimed. She suddenly went silent. “Y-you're duped?” She stumbled back against the wall, as Victini inched closer and closer to her. ''' '''Sooner or later, this happened. https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/277217878829432832/349394681639206912/IMG_3369.JPG ' '''His dick melted inside her pussy, and it began to gush out sticky liquid. ' '''“How can you make someone’s pussy sweat..? This doesn't make sense..” She moaned. Victini thrusted in and out of her. Her love juice trickled out with each tug and push. He climbed, toyed and touched all over her body, rubbing her nipples and fingering her asshole. She couldn't help but moan, and give into the pleasure. “I don't care if you're duped..I still love you..” Qveen muttered. “My pussy feels so warm and wet..you're so deep inside my womb.~” Squishing noises came out of her pussy. Victini closed his eyes. “You're squeezing me so tightly..” The voice of a little boy was heard by Qveen. “Y-you can talk too?!” She exclaimed. “Telepathy.” He replied. ' '**Ah, that's right..he's a psychic type.** Qveen recalled. http://i0.kym-cdn.com/photos/images/facebook/001/217/711/afd.jpg_large ' '''His claws ripped through her bra, revealing smooth and round tits. They jiggled in the air, as her pussy was pounded viciously. Qveen’s clitorus swung from side to side while she rubbed it intensely. The couch rocked back and forth, making sounds. ' '“The fur on your long cock is so soft..it's tickling me making my pussy warm..” She giggled, squirming around in hysteria. Qveen turned around, shoving her thick ass in Victini’s face. His delicate tongue swirled around in her asshole, stretching it and sticking his tongue in and out. Her mouth wrapped around Victini’s warm dick, and slobbered all over it. Precum and spit filled her mouth, soaking his cock. Victini grunted in pleasure. Qveen stuck her fingers in her mouth and began to violently fap while sucking his dick. Her tits bounced and slapped against one another as her head bobbed up and down. Erotic noises and loud moans filled the air. ' '“You're tickling the back of my throat..~” Qveen murmured. ' '“My dick is wet.. Now I’m gonna shove it deep in your pussy.” He winked. She cradled Victini, stroking his head. His cock burrowed deep in her pussy, and began to twitch. ' '“I’m cumming!” Qveen moaned, bouncing up and down as she rides on Victini. ' '“Let’s cum together..!” He suggested, giving her ass a slap. ' 'Qveen moaned. ' '''“I’m sorry for being a naughty girl, wearing vulgar clothes like these.~” She teased, sliding Victini’s dick back and forth on her pussy. He firmly grabbed her hips, and began to consecutively thrust quickly. His dick began to glow from the head. “Harder, harder..unghh..” Qveen screamed. Just as he pulled out his dick and released a stream of bubbling hot jizz onto the couch, warm love juices gushed out of her pussy. Qveen’s hips jittered back and forth while the rest of the precum and her vaginal liquids. She clung to his warm furry body, lying naked side by side on the couch. They cuddled together. Their eyes gleamed into each other’s. Qveen spread her pussy wide and noticed several burns. “Sorry..” He apologized. “It's fine. It felt so good, so it doesn't matter.~” She sighed. “So..you don't care if I'm duped?” He asked. Victini stared at the floor. Qveen nodded, closing her eyes. Her expression turned peaceful. ' '“Duped or not, you're cute and still my favorite Pokémon.” She uttered. ' '“Seems like I’m not the only extremely cute one here.” He winked. ''' '''Her cheeks reddened, sprouting into a blush, as she laughed at the silly flirt. “I’ll help you reach your dream. As long as I don't have to wear girl clothes. Because that'd make me a trap. Traps are gay. Almost as gay as Auto x Metagross, Cori x Gawky, Shuay x OP and other illegal fanfics Redonu’s done that he can't name.” Victini grinned, holding up an :ok_hand:. She grinned back. Slowly but surely, they drifted off to sleep without a word- hugging each other tightly. ' '**end** Jesus christ what are we doing with our lives™ ' '''Stated by Uthoria while the fanfic was in the process of being finished. ' 'No she didnt you lying cunt ' '''Yes you did don't lie :( Thats my job you horny 13 year old **owo** Hey the boners were because of my own descriptive skill :triumph: Doesnt change the fact you have such sinister thoughts when writing **owo** ':feelsbadman: i can't argue with that ' '-------------------------------------------------'